


A Date A Day

by ohgodwhatisthis (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: A date a day ?, Dates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Slash, fem slash, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ohgodwhatisthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all suppose Sunday is their favorite day, because it's the only day they don't have to worry about what other's think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date A Day

Monday is Kitty's day, but that's only because she's a bitch and they all agree that Monday's a bitch. Everyone of them is a little moody on Monday, especially Kitty. When they ask what she has planned, she snaps "it's a surprise", and that's the end of the conversation. When they all cram into the booth at Breadstix, she insists on sitting at the end, because she "can't stand touching any of them" even though this is the date she planned. They all know she's just moody on Monday.

Tuesday is Jake's day, because he always insists that it's his best day. He shows up at his girlfriend's house, a whole group of sleepy teenagers behind him. He'll pull her out, smile at her mother, and then they're all on their way. The group's dates on Tuesdays always involve watching horror movies in the middle of his living room. It's not terrible, because everyone has an excuse to cuddle out of supposed fright. They all like Tuesdays, thanks to Jake. 

Wednesday is Marley's day, because she always shows up at school with brownies that are slightly mushy, but still good. She tells all her friends that she has a great date planned, but it ends up being tickets to an art show, and they all end up bailing to go see a movie instead. Marley knows she should be upset, but she can't find it in her to be mad at them. They all suppose Wednesday is not that bad, thanks to Marley's mushy brownies. 

Thursday is Sam's day, because that's the day he gets his allowance. Which they all know is code for his job as a stripper, but he treats them to dinner and dessert. They start to yell at him, but he distracts them with his impressions. They all pass smiles, laughs, and giggles around the table, for the moment, appeased. They all get angry rants ready for Sam on Thursday, though they know they'll forget them. 

Friday is Blaine's day, because he always has something planned for Glee Club on that day. He'll sing a song to all his friends, and everybody will get a little watery eyed, though they don't let any tears fall. The dates on Friday are usually cheesy, relaxing in Blaine's basement with some drinks and snacks. They'll all sing songs, but they'll all be terrible. They usually end up sprawled out on top of each other. Marley will start to hum, and Sam will harmonize with her. Kitty glares for a while, but joins in along with everyone else. They all wait for these songs on Friday. 

Saturday is Ryder's day, because Ryder always wants to make each of his friend's breakfast. While at everyone's separate house, he makes them the food that he knows they love. It doesn't matter if he's not a great cook, and he somehow always manages to burn Marley's toast, it's something special that he insists on doing. Their dates usually come later in the morning, after breakfast but before lunch. They all come over to his house, and he has video games set up for Jake, Sam, and him, and he has a movie set up for the girls - and Blaine. They all sit around until noon, cuddling, playing, and just having fun. Lunch consists of sandwiches and kisses. They all look forward to their breakfast on Saturday's.

Sunday is everyone's day. They all set an alarm for nine o' clock, but Jake always sleeps through his, so they don't normally meet until ten. It doesn't matter what house they go to, it's normally the one that doesn't have nosy parents. Sunday is the day that they spend lying on the ground under some fort that Sam and Ryder forced them to make. Jake's arm is under Marley, his girlfriend, but Ryder is also tucked against his chest. Sam and Blaine lie somewhere next to them, and Jake can only tell because him and Sam are holding hands. Kitty is tucked in the middle of the two groups, lying flat on her back. She's warm against Marley and Blaine, and even though she's distant, it's alright because they're all touching. The spend the whole day like this, only moving if someone complained about cramps or hunger. They all like Sunday the most, because it's the only day they don't have to worry about what other's think.

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm being completely honest, I don't even know where this came from.


End file.
